temper and out come
by alicelecter
Summary: Set two months after the end of 'lost'. Raph hits Snow during a fight and it leads him to say he thinks Snow is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Wow I forgot all about this account and this story. It's been years. Might as well finish it now. I re-vised this chapter.

It had been four long months since the defeat of Shredder. The turtles, Snow, and Splinter had fallen into a stable life. Snow had fully moved into the lair. She still went to work every day. She listed herself as living with April and Casey.

Things had been going very well between her and Raph. Well, that had until the last week. Raph just seemed on edge and upset. He jumped at Snow over every little thing. The other turtles and Splinter had noticed his change in behavior and everyone was concerned.

Most of the time Snow was able too sooth the argument over by finding something they could both agree on. It worked for a few days but Raph finally started an argument that she couldn't work out.

He claimed that she didn't spend enough time with him. That was a bunch of bull and she didn't know where he was getting the ground to stand on for that argument. If Snow wasn't working she was with him.

She sat on their bed gaping at him when it came out of his mouth.

"How can you say that?" she asked getting to her feet. "If I'm not working I'm with you. Am I going to get hell for working now? I bring a good amount of money into this house hold. It isn't like you can go to work."

"You don't spend all your extra time with me," Raph said in a shocked voice.

"Why do you want to control all of my time?" Snow demanded.

"I don't!" he yelled. "You are making out that I take up all your free time."

"You do," she said. "I don't remember the last time I did something by myself."

"How about last week?" Raph asked. "On the forth of July you went to a barbecue."

"WE went to April's farmhouse and had a cook out," Snow said. "We all went. Even Splinter went."

"You avoided me the whole time," her boyfriend said.

"I don't need this," Snow said pushing past him. "Get away from me."

Snow yanked open the door and walked out to the kitchen. She could see the rest of the turtles and Splinter sitting in the living room watching TV. She dropped into a chair at the table. She picked up a slice of pizza and started eating.

Normally Raph wouldn't fight in front of anyone. Usually they just over heard it when he was extra loud. To her surprise Raph followed her out to the kitchen and continued to bicker. His voice kept getting louder.

"You are avoiding the issue right now," Raph said standing over her at the table.

"No," she said not looking at him. "I'm not going to argue with you. When you have calmed down come back out here and we'll talk about it like sensible people."

She noticed that one of Splinter's ears had perked up and that Don was shifting in his seat. Don really didn't like the fighting.

"I want to talk about it now," Raph said.

"Well I am not talk to you when you are acting crazy," Snow said sternly. "We both will say things we will regret if we keep talking now."

In the blink of an eye Raphael slapped her so hard it knocked her to the floor. She let out a loud pain filled cry as she hit the floor. Splinter jumped up from the chair and once and rushed over. Don, Mikey, and Leo sat on the couch too shocked to do anything else. They had never seen Raph act that way to Snow.

Raph couldn't believe what he had done himself. He had never lost his temper like that with Snow. Splinter was helping Snow to her feet.

"Are you OK?" Raph asked taking a step towards her.

"Get away from me," she said in a fearful tone backing into Splinter.

It killed Raph to hear her like that. He had hurt and scared her.

"Go to your room," Splinter said in a stern voice. "And don't you dare think of sneaking out. I am going to speak to you."

Splinter led Snow into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Raph could feel his brothers staring at him. He couldn't look at them. He felt so ashamed. He drifted down the hallway and walked into his room.

"What is going on between you two?" Splinter asked sitting down with Snow on his bed. "You two have been fighting like cats and dogs."

"I don't know," she said holding back tears. "He just changed totally this last week. It was an over night change in him."

"What are the arguments about?" he asked.

"He claims I don't spend time with him," Snow explained. "He acts like I'm pushing away. I'm not doing that. I spend tons of time with him. I never spent time with his brothers. He losses his mind if I hang out with Leo. He never used to."

"Nothing has changed between the two of you?" Splinter asked.

"Nothing," she said letting a few tears slip out of her eyes. "I don't know what has gotten into him."

"I am going to speak to him right away," the rat said standing up. "You rest here. Don't cry dear. It's going to be alright."

Snow gave Splinter a little smile before he walked out of the room.

Raph sat on his bed shaking his head. He didn't know why he had done what he had. He had been on edge for a week. He knew why he had been on edge. Instead of talking to her about what was bothering him he had started a bunch of little fights. He also knew that was the dumb way to do it.

There a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said turning his back to the door.

Splinter walked in an took a seat next to his son.

"What is going on?" Splinter asked.

Raph didn't say anything. He just lowered his head and folded his hands.

"Something is bothering you," his father said. "You are holding something important inside. You've hurt someone you love already. She does love you. This can not go on. Talk to me."

"I think Snow is pregnant," Raph said. "She was late this month and she didn't even notice."

Splinter let out a long sigh. Raph couldn't look his father in the eyes. Snow and him had promised to always use protection until they decided they were ready.

"I'm sorry Sensei," he said closing his eyes. "You get caught up in the moment and sometimes you forget."

"A baby," Splinter said smiling at bit. "I never thought I'd make it to be a grandfather."

"You aren't mad?" Raph asked looking at him.

"A bit," his father said. "Yet, I am happy at the same time. Children are a blessing. This anger at Snow does have to stop. Having children can be a very stressful thing. I know. I raised four boys on my own. Just make up with Snow. She is in for a life changing event."

"I will Sensei," he said giving him a little smile.

"Of course," he said. "She needs to take a pregnancy test and make sure this whole thing is real. But I want you talk to her never the less."

"I will father," Raph said as he watched Splinter leave the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Raph had no idea how to approach Snow. He walked out of his room a few minutes after his talk with Splinter.

He was surprised to find the whole lair cleared out. He walked to Splinter's room and knocked on the door.

"Snow?" he asked when he got no reply. "Please talk to me."

"Come in," came her soft voice.

Raph opened the door and walked inside. Snow was sitting on Splinter's bed. She had her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs. A bruise was already starting to surface on her face.

It killed him to see her like that. It killed him to know he had done that to her.

"I'm so sorry Snow," he said sitting down next to her. "I can't stand to see you like this."

"Why did you do it?" she said as silent tears fell from her eyes.

"Snow do you realize you're late for you period?" Raph asked looking away from her.

"What?" she asked cleaning her face with her sleeve.

"Yes," he said. "You have it marked on the calender. I only noticed when I went to write doing a training session. I knew you couldn't have had your period because we had sex that week."

"Oh my god," Snow said jumping to her feet.

She raced out of the room. Raph ran to catch up to her. She dove into the their room and looked at the calender.

"Pregnant," she said to herself. "I might be pregnant. Is this why you've been all worked up?"

"Yea," Raph said pulling her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry. I should have just talked to you."

"What did Splinter say?" Snow asked. "I bet he was pissed."

"Not really," he said pulling back enough to kiss her. "I think is really excited about the idea of a grandchild."

"I guess I better buy a test," she said smiling at him. "Do you even want a baby?"

"I'm nervous," he admitted. "And I'm pretty scared but that doesn't mean I don't want it."

"Alright," she said pulling out of his arms. "I'll get a test now. There isn't any need of putting it off."

She quickly grabbed her coat, kissed her boyfriend, and headed out of the room.

Raph didn't know what to do or what to think. Snow had returned with a test a short time ago and disappeared into the bathroom.

The red clad turtle took to pacing in the living room. His bothers and father had magically returned as Snow did.

"Will you please stop?" Mikey asked. "You're making me nervous."

"I have every right to be nervous," Raph said turning on his youngest brother. "She might be pregnant."

"Sit," Leo said trying to watch TV. "You're driving us crazy."

"All done," Snow said walking into the living room carrying the small test. "Have look baby."

She held the test up for Raph to see.

"Pregnant," he said with sigh. "Wow. That is amazing."

"Congrats," Don said. "Hope the baby is a girl. Way too many guys around here."

"Me too," Snow said looking at the test. "It's hard to take in."

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way Raph was really to have a baby. He was still a child himself. Snow was too good for him. She shouldn't be stuck with him for the rest of her life just because she got knocked up. He, much to everyone's surprise, got to feet and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikey asked.

Splinter who had been silent this whole time looked at his sons and Snow.

"I believe Leo is feeling a bit jealous," Splinter explained. "I believe as the oldest he expected to start a family first."

"He kind of has a thing for me," Snow explained. "I'm sure he'll cool down."

Maybe he doesn't think I'm ready, Raph muttered to himself.

No one seemed to hear him. Snow sighed sitting down the couch.

"Aren't you supposed to be all sick and stuff?" Mike asked. "That's the way it is on TV."

"It'll come I'm sure," she said taking his bag of chips. "I'm starving. Share."

"You need to start eating a lot better," Don said. "None of us eat good."

"Yes," Splinter said getting to his feet. "Better food for all us. I'm going to call April and Casey. They are supposed to come for dinner. I'll ask them to pick up something good."

Splinter wondered over to the phone. Raph was still standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"Sit down baby," Snow said patting the couch next to her. "Come on. Let's relax while together while we still can. We're going to be busy getting ready for the baby and we are really going to be busy once he comes."

Raph smiled and sat down next her. He planned on talking to Leo about stomping out of the room but he didn't Snow needed him. He had been real jerk to her for the last week and he owed her whatever she wanted from him.  



End file.
